The Trouble With Ducks
by pandorabox82
Summary: A momentary lack of sanity was the only thing she could blame it on when the morning came and she was still in bed next to Abby. Or at least that's what she tried to tell herself.


I woke up sometime in the night, and realized I was freezing. Looking out the window, I saw that Larry was still sleeping next to the pool, but Abby was standing there, looking down on him. She was shivering, and I felt my heart strangely hurt.

Without thinking clearly, I grabbed out a blanket from the trunk at the foot of my bed and made my way downstairs. After all, she had gotten rid of my duck problem. I should take care of her. When I tiptoed outside, her back was turned to me and her hands were rubbing her upper arms. "Here, you looked cold." 

"Oh, Kitty. I didn't hear you come out," she said lowly. Unconsciously, I felt my eyes drawn to her breasts and I knew my cheeks were bright red as I met her eyes again. "Did you need anything else?"

Her voice startled me from my thoughts and I looked away from her. There weren't words for what I needed, what I wanted, and I turned from her, eager to escape from these awkward feelings. I took a step towards the door and felt her hand on my upper arm. I turned back and locked eyes with her, losing myself in their depths.  
>I knew she was going to kiss me when she leaned towards me. I also leaned into her, meeting her halfway. Her lips were so soft against mine and as I felt her arms wrap around my waist, I let her deepen the kiss.<br>"Abby..." I whispered as she broke the kiss off. I was strangely discontented to not have her lips on mine. I kissed her once more, only to find her hands in my hair, pulling me oh so close to her.  
>"We might want to take this inside, Kitty. You're not as open as I am." I nodded dumbly, letting her take my hand and lead me inside. We climbed the stairs, and I steered her towards my room. Once inside, she shut the door and locked it, pushing me back against it as she kissed me again, her hands pulling on my hair to bring me closer to her. I moaned against her mouth and she used the opportunity to thrust her tongue inside my mouth.<br>I pushed my tongue against hers, tasting the tea she'd drunk earlier. Her hands slipped up my sides to cup my breasts, thumbing the nipples to erect peaks almost instantly. "Abby..." I moaned as she broke the kiss. "Please?"  
>"Of course, Kitty." She took my hand once more and we went over to the bed. She slowly pulled up my nightgown, and I shivered as the cool air licked over my body. No one but Edward had ever seen me naked, much less another woman. Unconsciously, I covered myself from her gaze, a deep blush staining my face and upper chest. "You're lovely, Kitty. Don't be ashamed of your loveliness."<br>"No one has ever called me lovely. Striking, yes. Lovely, no."

"More's the pity, then. You are lovely." She kissed me once more, her hands covering mine on my chest, bringing my arms down to my sides. The cloth of her blouse irritated my sensitive nipples and I whimpered in pleasure. I brought my hands up to fumble with her sweater and then her blouse. She wasn't wearing a bra and her skin felt so soft against mine. Tentatively, I cupped her breasts, their heavy weight filling my hands. I broke the kiss and stepped back to look at her. She was smiling at me, and I felt myself smile back.

Drawing in a quick breath, she led me over to the bed. At her bidding, I sat down, bracing myself with my arms as she knelt down and kissed my neck. Her tongue tickled slightly as she licked at my pulse point until she found the spot that seemed to be connected to every nerve ending in my body. I arched into her, wanting something that I hadn't had in such a long time. She moved her lips and tongue lower until she hovered above my breasts. Letting go with one hand, I buried it in her hair, drawing her to my nipple. She was quick to oblige me, suckling strongly.

"Abby, f-fuck, oh god, fuck, please," I stammered, feeling the tension building in my body. She sighed loudly and nodded, kissing my nipple before dragging her tongue down my body. Her hands cupped my breasts, teasing the overly sensitised peaks as she swirled her tongue around my navel.

And then she travelled lower. My body arched off the bed, almost doubling over as the first orgasm swept over me. Her tongue swirled around my clit, never letting up as I writhed beneath her. I collapsed back on the bed, feeling another orgasm build up in me. "Abby!" I screamed as my sight went black. I felt like I could see stars, I was flying so high. She sat back on her heels, smiling at me as she breathed heavily.

I tugged on her hair and she helped me to sit up. Using the movement to my advantage, I leaned forward and kissed her, tasting myself on her lips. She purred against my lips and pushed me onto my back as she laid down over me. I wrapped my arms around her, pulling her ever closer, ever nearer. I had this overwhelming need to feel her.

"I never took you for a screamer, Kitty. You seem too refined for that."

"I've never felt like that before. Do, do you want me to reciprocate?" I asked breathlessly.

"Maybe in a little while. You have to get used to this yet. I don't want push things farther than you want to go." She kissed me sweetly, turning me on to my side and running her fingers through my hair. My eyes closed heavily, a few tears slipping down my cheeks that she wiped delicately away. I nestled in tightly to her, burying my face in her neck. She chuckled slightly and kissed my head. I felt safe and at peace for the moment. Somehow, with her, I was home.


End file.
